Selecting a Clan
An optional step in creating your character, you have the choice to select whether or not you want to begin as a part of a clan. By choosing to be a clan member, you are given the hereditary right to learn the clan's Hiden Jutsu. The clans that you can choose are limited by the country and village the Player chooses for their character. Only certain clans are available to each, and these availabilities are constantly rotated. In short, selecting the Leaf Village as your starting point will not always guarantee that you can join the Hyūga clan. There is also the condition of a clan being Open or Extinct. An Extinct Clan is one that was known to have dwindling or no members alive during the events of the Naruto manga and two Naruto anime series. A Player can NEVER choose to start as an Uchiha, unless they have special arrangements, which are made available periodically, to do so. Dictated Avatar Creation Factors The clan that you pick will likely dictate factors that go into Creating an Avatar. Creating an Avatar Name The surname of your character must always be that of the clan that you wish to begin in. If the surname was already created before selecting the clan, it will simply be changed upon selection. Physical Appearance In biology certain traits are passed down through heredity. Most clans have predetermined features, which rarely deviate from the caste and these features must be apparent on your avatar if the clan is chosen. Exceptions do exist and are generated randomly during Avatar Creation. The features are changed upon selecting the clan if any. Nature Affinities A combination of hereditary and circumstantial events, the Nature Affinity may be chosen for you depending on what clan you enter. This can be explained as a hereditary disposition, which will automatically grant you with a Fire Affinity if your clan of choice is proficient in Fire-type techniques. Another aspect of Clan's determining Affinities is that they may not necessarily choose it for you, but will prevent you from choosing an Affinity that is in direct opposition to the clan. Specialties & Subspecialties The aspect that sees most influence from selecting any clan. All clans will dictate what the player chooses in regards to Specialties and Sub-Specialties. The mark of a clan is the types of techniques that they possess, and all Shinobi clans have a group of techniques that they teach only to their members, with all exceptions essentially being illegal. When one chooses a clan it is their set of techniques that the Player desires and this is what limits their selection, usually to a single choice. A clan will definitely predetermine whether or not the character is a NinJutsu, GenJutsu, or TaiJutsu specialist. Some clan's may stop their, since their techniques will simply revolve around one of these aspects. But in many cases a subspecialty is also required - there are clans of Animalists, Beast Masters, Medics, and Puppet Masters out there and by choosing one of these clans this selection is predetermined. It just so happens that all of the examples of subspecialties given also require that the character be a NinJutsu specialist as well. This rule holds true for all subspecialties, since each requires a certain specialty even outside of clan members. Random Statistics Random statistics are those that determine the shinobi's default physical attributes such as Strength, Speed, Agility, Jumping Height, and Endurance. A clan may boast members that have incredible strength, but are very slow or any combination that may arise. Though you can't truly determine these statistics in any way, a clan may cause one to be higher or lower. notes * No clan exists that will cause the character to be a Jack-Of-All-Trades or a Sensor-type Shinobi. * Choosing a clan does not prevent you from choosing the Sensor-type Shinobi specialty, this merely means that you will not be able to learn the clan's special techniques from the start, though you will be able to learn them from a clan member NPC legally down the line. Category:Avatar Creation Category:Clans